A device has conventionally been known that detects a compartment line for lanes based on an image captured by an imaging device mounted on a vehicle and raises an alert in a case where an own vehicle may depart from a lane (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5389864).
However, in a conventional device, it cannot be known how an own vehicle drives on a driving lane in a case where it does not depart from the lane. Thus, in a conventional device, there is a problem in presentation of driving information of a vehicle.